


I Will Stay True

by Gay_Baby_Trash



Series: Courtship playlist [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bar, F/F, Gay, Song fic, did this at 3am, probs has a bunch of errors, sorry if its terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Baby_Trash/pseuds/Gay_Baby_Trash
Summary: Yellow is at a bar and meets a girl.Its a Song ficBetter than it sounds I hope





	I Will Stay True

**Author's Note:**

> I had a friend make one of the characters, check out her Tumblr please: mimillion  
> Song is - Honey, I'm good by Andy Grammer

"Nah, nah, honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I got somebody at home"

 

Yellow frowned as she took another drink of her whiskey and made sure she didn't look terribly unpleasent with the Beryl she was talking too. The poor girl didn't know that Yellow wanted nothing to do with her, in fact she thought that Yellow was just lonely and needed some company. But truthfully Yellow wanted nothing of the sort from the dark flirty gem and was trying her best not to get upset as she was only a few drinks away from getting wasted and she didn't want to do anything rash. 

 

"It's been a long night here and a long night there. And these long, long legs are damn near everywhere. Hold up now. You look good, I will not lie. But if you ask where I'm staying tonight, I gotta be like. Oh baby, nah baby. You got me all wrong, baby. My baby's already got all of my love "

 

The Beryl had moved from flirting to asking Yellow to come home with her and Yellow wasn't going to agree with that. She had just been in a fight with Blue and she knew it would blow over in a few das. She definately didn't want to cheat but she was tipsy and the Beryl was good looking. After a few more attempts from the Beryl she switched to soda and water. 

 

"Oh, I'm sure you, sure you will make somebody's night  
But oh, I assure you, assure you it sure as hell's not mine "

 

The Beryl finally got the hint and switched to just talking, Yellow was relived and after all that she finally relaxed, yet she still kept on water despite what her mind and body at that time protested. After a little while the Beryl turned to flirting again. Yellow was tired and just wanted to forget the fight. 

 

"Nah, nah, honey, I'm good  
I could have another but I probably should not  
I got somebody at home and if I stay I might not leave alone "

 

Yellow wanted to get wasted but she knew it wouldn't be good, so she waited until she was half sober and called a cab. The Beryl was unhappy, but Yellow really just wanted tonget drunk and even if the Beryl wanted her to to leave and go with her Yellow didn't want to waste more than 3 year on a fling in a bar. As she left Beryl asked one last time, she never went. 

 

"I will stay true"


End file.
